Only The Beginning
by SatoTheSaiyan
Summary: A clash of worlds with an impending war over their heads. Fighters feel they need to gear up and train while they can... Story contains many more characters.
1. Training with Friends and Foes

When he heard the word "Fight!", Frieza was already moving quickly as he rushed at Naruto, smirking while he moved, lifting hunks of boulders up from deep underground below Naruto's feet and them up, like two giant hands bursting from the ground before they clapped together, trying to crush Naruto between many tons of stone.

Naruto would immediately take to the air, as below him a huge cloud of smoke would be left but nothing seemed to have been left behind as he began to pump out his seventh sense, having already saturated the immediate air around him as they'd prepared for the fight. As he did this, he was running through several possible options as Freiza tried to attack him. (Seventh Sense Saturation: 40%)

The hands crashed together with a bang, missing Naruto as he managed to avoid the attack. Frieza's eyes followed Naruto as he carefully observed him, wondering what the ninja had planned. He dare not wonder long as he formed to mentally control Kiezens, the two ten foot across disks of Ki akin to razor blades that could slice through anything-theses where the real deal and Frieza had never seen them cut by any counter attacks. And this was an improved verison, so that mean he was not going to be sliced in half by his own attack, like had almost happened on Namek. With a powerful swing, both disk went forward, in crazy, unpredicatable patterns to try and slice Naruto apart. If this proved too hard, Frieza would redirect his attack at Luke.

The Perfect Clone nodded as he called upon his pyschic aura, quickly readying up several shadow balls behind himself. Mewtwo would only be able to use his psychic shield so much. 'Do not take the humans so lightly...' He chuckled in his mind to Frieza.

Luke had charged towards the odd cat like thing, his Soul crush sword powered up with Demon Fang before throwing his sword straight for the other fighter, seeming to hope the hit would land.

Naruto would be flying quickly through the air, watching as coming toward him would be full-powered versions of those purple Rasengan-like attacks. He had the feeling these would be trouble, and so he began to fly faster, making them follow him on a merry chase through the sky. As he went, he used his control over the air around him to solidify the gases in the air to create resistance against the attacks, giving him more time as he flew. (Seventh Sense Saturation, 50%)

The buzzsawing noise of Frieza's attack continued to keep pace with Naruto as Frieza followed the man relentlessly, appearing to Naruto's left and unleashing a barrage of Death Beams, roughly sixty beams of red Ki lancing out at Naruto, trying to slow him down, as well as pummel him. It was obvious Frieza was trying to catch him in the Kiazen disks, but Frieza's tail unleashed a barrage of thirty Death Beams at Luke, his mind going, 'Death Beams, 12 o'clock, aimmed at Luke.' A good warning for Mewtwo, as their comminucation was done mentally.

The Perfect Clone sent half of the Shadow Balls after Luke while keeping an eye out on Naruto. Mewtwo didn't need to see, to know if he would be attacked. 'I will let him try dodging...These fighters are weak.'

Naruto would immediately dash through the air, shifting himself in relation to the air as Freiza used the death beam attacks. It would be then that Naruto would change direction, plummeting toward the ground as if he was a fighter jet heading for the deck. He was riding by the seat of his pants, literally. hoping his current gambit would work. (Seventh Sense Saturation, 60%)

Luke stared up towards the attacks as they drew closer to himself. The long haired man seemed like he was a dead guy soon, but he brought up his Guardian Field at the very last second before very quietly chanting an ancient Artes spell to himself. He wanted to prove he could fight.

While Frieza's Kiazen disks continued to chase Naruto, Frieza paused with a hum and planted both feet, a purple Ki dome going around his body as something happened. The sky went totally dark, his body tensing as he began to call on much, much more power than before. It was like the sheer pressure from Frieza's growing, now unstable power, was getting worse and worse. He bulked up some, ready to transform. Hopefully, his Kiazens could buy more time...'We'll show that damn human I am not going to be so easy to defeat...he can rot in hell!' Frieza thought as he prepared for this transformation.

Naruto would get a **HUGE** grin on his face, as he felt Freiza's sudden rise in power. Cute, it thinks it can scare him. The white snake teme had nothing on his sensei, his sensei's brothers, his sensei's sister, their grandfather, or the dragon demon goddess thing that was sealed in the sister's belly. Impressive, to be true, if one hadn't traveled through several bits of the multiverse before. So it would be now, that Freiza was too busy transforming to focus on his discs, that Naruto flew headlong for Mewtwo. (Seventh Sense Saturation, 70%)

The Perfect Clone narrowed his eye as he seemed to focus in on the others mind before he seemed to cup his three fingered hands, sending the rest of the Shadow Balls heading for Naruto, not one to be messed with.

If Naruto thought he had forgotten about his disks, then he'd have a shocker. It's what was taking him longer than normal to transform, because he was tracking his Kiazens. As Naruto darted to Mewtwo, the disks seemed to fly away from Mewtwo and right at Luke instead. Let's see if Luke can handle disks that can cut any defense. Or if Naruto would protect him...just more time was all Frieza needed. His skin darkned, turning charcoal color as his power spiked over and over and over, rising to increasingly insane, wild levels. He didn't matter if Naruto wasn't scared; you could be fearless and still be defeated.

Luke smirked as he thrust an open palm towards Friaza, muttering _-Raging Blast-_ to himself. The result if it landed would be explosive energy on the target. He was a focused fighter when it came to it.

Naruto had been prepared for that actually, as he would dash again around the shadow balls of the pokemon, having hoped that the kaizens would collide with the shadow balls, or keep following him. Sadly they did not, as they decided to redirect toward Luke. He was prepared to send some shadow clones to take the blow, but something in Luke's eye told him that the prince had things under control. So the jinchuriki would attempt to actually tackle Mewtwo. (Seventh Sense Saturation, 80%)

Frieza's Ki sheild managed to hold under the explosive attack as Frieza's body began to morph considerably, starting with two bone extensions coming from the end of his tail followed by whte armor appearing on his body in various places, but the biggest change was the skull-like parts that grew from his shoulders, replacing the bio-gems that where once their. Red, glowing eyes appeared on their demonic skulls, functioning and allowing for much better sening and detection. Everything got much, much stronger, the sky premamently black as Frieza completely transforming. He smiled darkled as his Kiezans rushed at Luke with so much speed that Naruto was likely the only person that could track them now. LUke could dodge, but he had extremely limited time to avoid. Frieza, on the other than, was gone from his position in the area, appearing before Naruto in a blink of a eye as Frieza lashed out with a uppercutting blow that was aimmed at Naruto's diaphram, which, should it connect, would likely drive all the air from Naruto's lungs and hopefully stun him. Frieza was much faster and stronger now...this fight had gotten serious, quickly! Frieza's new form was much, much stronger than ever before.

Luke dashed away from his spot after a couple of seconds, in hopes of those discs colliding into the ground, he began to bring Arte dark energy towards himself for his **_FOF Shadow Fury_** attack. The teal eyed prince soon headed to where his sword Soul Crush was laying.

Naruto would of course be struck by the incoming attack from the suddenly transformed being, his eyes going wide from the crushing attack, before he gripped Freiza's hand and muttered "Boom." Naruto would then violently explode, his chakra adding to the explosion to fully engulf Freiza's new form. Meanwhile on the other side of the battle field, Naruto would release a henge into a rock on the ground, as he'd let the shadow clone do all the work from the word go. "Wow... your momma really must have been a bitch if that's what you look like at your most powerful." (Seventh Sense Saturation, 90%)

As the smoke cleared, Frieza sighed, barely even damaged from the attack, some small burns on his body and smoke curling off of him. A shadow clone, he guessed it so. Naruto was far too cowardly to fight without them. Frieza placed yawned lazily and remarked, "Honestly, this is sad. I'm also NOT at full power, but now my body can hit full power." Frieza looked was actually thinking this was overkill. If that was all Naruto could muster, though. Walking casually at Naruto's positon, Frieza was not going to lose Naruto now; he locked his mental senses onto the real one, not letting him escape now.

The Perfect Clone seemed to take a stance that his teammate was sure to know as he charged up an Aura Sphere. Mewtwo's purple eyes scanning the field before finding Frieza and Naruto. 'Move. I have an attack readied. I don't intend on aiming for both of you..The other humans up to something...'

Naruto would finally lock eyes with Freiza, his eyes the yellow of the toads, however he had a cross-shaped pupil in his eyes as he brushed off his coat. "Well... I'm glad you were patient with me, as you've let me finish my crowning achievement technique..." He then grinned brightly. "Ever wonder what you look like in another universe? Harem no Jutsu: Freiza Style!" Another cloud of smoke... and there before them all is a scene right out of a poorly written fanfiction, where there is laying naked on the ground with very visible naughty bits a female version of Freiza, on her back, with Vegeta below her using SSJ speed on her rear, Goku going full speed in her frontal naughty bits, and Piccolo ravaging her mouth. Her hands would be working Gohan and Goten, while her tail would be servicing Trunks. (Seventh Sense Saturation, 100%)

For once, Frieza was completely speechless. That image was now seared into his mind and he actually wanted to vomit, right now. But instead, he slappedhis tail against the ground and then said, "That's a first. In all my life, I've never seen this sort of hell. But you know what? I'm going to kill you because you're nothing but some snot nosed brat that has no respect for anything. You had almost convinced me you where a warrior, but now you've convinced me your mother was a slut that fucked her brother to make the digusting creature that is you. You are a inbred monkey." Frieza seemed extremely calm about what he was saying before he used a technique that he learned due to controling the universe. Placing both his right hand's index and middle finger on his forehead, Frieza Instant Transmissioned into the Sky, so Mewtwo could do his attack, as well as allow Frieza to think up a creative manner to flay the skin off of Naruto.

The Perfect Clone gave a hidden smirk before he launched the large Aura Sphere in a Kamehameha like manner. The fired orb moved quick!

Luke had used the terrain to skillfully scale, so that he was above Frieza for a Pass Fang Ream Destruction Slash (Fang Blade Rage) sword based arte. He launched himself from the building and towards the tyrant. If Luke was sensed he would lose his FOF Shadow Fury advantage.

Naruto's voice would flow around all of them, coming from everywhere, or in Freiza's case a solid echo from below him, but still loud. "Ahhhhhh Freiza..." Naruto used his name for the first time, "You don't understand me at all. I have respect for alot of things. I have respect for the power of the Kyubi. I have respect for Iruka-sensei even if I drove him to drink, I have respect for Ero-Sennin and Baa-chan even if they are a pervert and an alcoholic gambler respectively. I fear and respect the escalator. I've gained a healthy respect of the floor. I've learned to fear and respect Hinata-chan when she is partaking in The Hunt. But what I have no respect for are people who will take the sacrifices of others, and try to turn them into meaningless tripe. You assume that just because you rule your small insignifigant empire that you are a god of combat. Sadly, this is not the case. I have faced more things in this multiverse... than your mind can comprehend." The sense in the air around Mewtwo and Luke would change, as there was a true predator among them, within their lungs, wrapping it's tail over their bodies in a stalking manner, in that spot just at the corner of their vision that causes them to double take.

Were Shirokou here, she would understand just what was happening. Her Origin, her Definition, was "sword" It defined her being, her existence, and gave her will form. Naruto had been similarly trained, using an advanced form of the killer intent that those like Freiza knew, to warp the world around him to his own definition: SKY. The existence that was commonly called "Naruto" was taking the form of the lesser-recognized way his name would be translated as "maelstrom" and becoming one with his chakra-laced air to re-define his presence and existence. Naruto was the Sky, the Sky was Naruto, and as long as one would exist, so would the other. "So tell me... how will you fight something that exists, in some form, somewhere... everywhere.. and yet not one specific place?"

The blade attack cut through an afterimage as Frieza appeared behind Luke and lashed out with Kai, his will coming to life as he aimmed to literally force Luke into a nearby wall with the invisible burst of sheer willpower. "You are nothing, nothing and certainly not a mighty as you seem. You control, what, the air? I control Heaven itself, so you get ready little boy. You've spat on me and you want to be noticed? I've noticed you and I'm getting sick of you running and hiding. I want to fight you, not chase you! You are a threat. You are strong and I respect your ability to actually fight for your beliefs...but this will never defeat me. You'll never defeat me like this with hiding. I am Lord Frieza...and no one defeats me by hiding!" He didn't need to see Naruto to cause damage now, he had LONG since locked onto Naruto's senses, his mind, his existence. And with that,Frieza's sheer mental powers tried to make a blood vessel in Naruto's head swell up and explode, hoping to punish him and coerce him into a fight.

Luke was slammed into the wall with a pained scream, Luke seemed to have activated Hyperresonance, an ability he'd had since he was a young boy. Only he seemed to focus where he allowed the fonons to gather. "I'm done messing around!"

The Perfect Clone's body seemed to vanish only for him to have 'multiplied' via his Double Team. The multiple Mewtwo's started gathering solar energy. What type of attack would this be? One thing was for sure was that it would take some time for it to fully charge up. Mewtwo showed that he wasn't messing around from the start. 'Looks like prince boy is out of the fight with that blow...or not..'

Naruto would appear as if out of a mist, walking forward, as he released his control of the air, letting out a long, deep breath. "Damn that technique hurts... how Ero-ni does it so well I still want to know... at least I didn't combine it with the big head jutsu." He then rolled his neck, trying to get the crick out of it he'd caused from the attack...which would be when Freiza's blood vessel attack would succeed, rocking Naruto's head back. Were he not a jinchuriki, that would have been a killing blow. Were he the jinchuriki he'd been before Ghost re-wrote his universe, he'd probably be going into a Kurama-controlled biju state. This time however, with the way his seal was tweaked, his healing factor got to repairing the damage. However that didn't stop him from crying like a little girl. "GODDAMNIT! Do you have any idea how much that stings?! I took my quota of those for the month already, now I've gotta pay Scab-sensei for the overrun!"

"Shut up. I am done with you and your hero talk! I pisses me off to no end. How cane you really believe in such trash? How can you believe in a woman like Aqua? Heroes, they think they can fix everything with some words and favors. Those don't fix lives or feed people! I worked to build my empire to unit the universe. People, billions of people, have experienced a better life, better medical care, better economies under my rule! I have worked to these things; so what if I'm not a goodie two shoes or some rot...but if not me, the rapist, murdering, savage Saiyan would have destroyed the universe. By fighting you, I'm not protect my name. I'm protect billions of people who survive off of my Empire's supply lines, my Empire sweat and wars. I will defeat you because my Empire's people deserve the livelihood we gave them," Frieza ranted for some time as his body bulked once again, a tremendous power spike going along with it. He seemed legitimently furious, angry at Naruto and his heroic speeches and believes.

Naruto would just give one of his rare, true few smiles. "Because I am one. And not just because I say I am, or because of the ideals I follow." His hands stuck in his pockets, he walks calmly toward Freiza, no malice at all coming off of him. "Its true. I can't raise my hand and end hunger, I can't snap my fingers and end war. Only a fool would think that. Humanity, and it sounds like whatever race you are, is inherently flawed. The Human race believes that it's superior, that power for powers sake is enough to command peace and obedience. It's half of what's fucked up with the shinobi way. Nations believe that sentient chakra beasts should be tamed and forced into human vessels, and that they are the ultimate trump card when said nations go to war. Those nations then abuse and neglect the vessels they create, not wanting them to become too powerful, only just powerful enough to destroy their enemies. One man's hubris stole my parents from me, on the night of my birth, by trying to take control of the beast that was sealed within my mother, forcing my dying mother and father to put it inside of me. Had they let it remain loose, hundreds of thousands of lives would have ended. My father was the hero of our village and died to save it, but no hero was there to save him. But his sacrifice made me a hero, because every minute I draw breath, is another minute more lives in my village continue. Even if they poisoned me, stabbed me, castrated me, tried to end me in every way possible because they saw me as the demon I protect them from, and not an innocent child... I was still a hero." He locked eyes with Freiza now, the cobalt blue orbs peircing the depths of the alien's soul, feeling his soul's pain. "Your way, Akatsuki's way, is the way of an iron fist rulership. That you will bring pain to others so that they will submit. All that does, is create an undercurrent of strife. Some future rebellion, you will kill someone who tries to stand against you and their child will secretly see it, grow to hate, hate you so badly they will find a strength to destroy you, where your child will see it and grow to hate." He comes to stop three feet from Freiza. "A hero isn't always the one who saves lives, but the one who breaks the cycle of hate, says the buck stops here, and teaches people how to tolerate more shit. Let the little shit slide, and for the bigger shit, find a middle ground. That's my ideal, not where I raise a hand and people are fed, but that people on their own will do it themselves because it's the right thing to do. Will my world be perfect? No. Will conflict still happen? Probably. But it'll be kept to a minimum, because people will learn to just grow the fuck up."

Twitching a bit at Naturo, Frieza sneered at him darkly and replied, "What works here, doesn't work there. Darkness will always be where light tries to go. My rule is fair, until you shit all over my kindness, which I do have. I have a army that is loyal because I do treat them with respect. And you...you are interesting. You might have saved your universe. But when my family needed heroes, we got nothing and my mother is dead because justice is warped. With my power, I am the Judge, Jury, and Excutioner. And do you believe that Aqua is a hero? I don't see one." Frieza prepared for the final part of their conflict, ready to defeat him once and for all. He was not going to be defeated and lose his Empire. He couldn't imagine the chaos that would come from that, as so many other Empires would immediately try and tear apart the universe as a whole.

Luke soon stopped his hyperresonance before walking over towards his blonde haired teammate, dusting himself off. He seemed to glance over towards Frieza with a steely teal eyed gaze from under that long hair of his.

Naruto's eyes begin to glow again. "Aqua was once a hero. Yes, she fell to darkness, she's committed horrible crimes. However... she saw what a horrible person she became, and now struggles to be better. That's the difference between you, and her." He brings his fingers up in the familiar seal of Kage Bunshin, but he doesn't declare the technique. "You have an army, who fight because you pay them to fight, but are not loyal."Just look at Vegeta. "Me... I have precious people, who give me strength, and I give them strength in return."Around him would phase in Several people, many of them wearing the same odd spiral leaf as well as many others, some clearly ethereal looking, and all of them laying hands on their shoulders, ending with a redheaded woman and a blonde man who looked like Naruto save whiskers resting them on his. " **Hi no Ishi: Konoha Fainarutekunikku** "

The Perfect Clone narrowed his eyes as he hovered down to the others. 'I wasn't born a Pokmon, I was created; and my creators have used and betrayed me..They may have created me, but they will never enslave me, they care nothing for me. Human and Pokemon can *NEVER* be friends!' Mewtwo seemed to growl out as he spoke Telepathically.. 'Humans are nothing but fools wanting to control something they'd created...'

"You say they aren't loyal...but remember, my universe is nothing like the Frieza you know..." Frieza remarked before he Instant Transmissioned back, gather Ki fo a immensely powerful move of his own. A hyper compressed Ki ball, a Death Ball that also was pure black, containing Frieza's sheer willpower formed in his left hand, which trembled as he held the massive power. "I will never give up, I will never surrender to anyone! I will prove to everyone I am no weakling..." And with that, Frieza moved so fast Naruto couldn't even seen him. He put all his effort into this! Tis arm snapped forward, all Frieza's eyes glowing as he snarled with fury, his own determination and unwillingnessto give up something Naruto coud easily see.

Luke planted his sword Soul Crush into the ground before facing Frieza. "Humans have will power...A sense of never giving up. It's what makes us stronger..." Luke closed his eyes and tilted his head back, to stare up at Frieza, his bright teal eyes snapping open. "WE HAVE THE GUTS TO REALIZE WE MAKE MISTAKES AND CORRECT THEM! With that, the ripples will soon try to instigate a gigantic change.." Luke soon brough up his Guardian Field around himself and Naruto.

Naruto didn't raise a single hand against the incoming attack, but as one, every one of his precious people seemed to glow blue, creating a shield around the jinchuriki, cobalt fire standing against black force. The attacks continued in strength, getting brighter vs darker, until finally Freiza is engulfed in light, and Naruto in darkness.

In subspace, a 7 year old Naruto, wearing orange shorts and a white t-shirt would be looking at a 7 year old Freiza, a childish smile on his face. "Ya know... in a way, you're living my dream. I wanted to become Hokage, so I could be recognized, and protect people. You're alot like me, not wanting to give up no matter what the odds, and I respect you for that, Freiza. But somewhere along the way, I held onto something that you lost." The little boy put his fist out for a fist bump. "Gimme a chance, I'll help ya find it again, dattebayo!"

Outside, Naruto of course would gain the strength of the Guardian Field to enhance the Will of Fire's technique, another person standing with the shinobi just from simple words.

There was a overwhelming sense of power coming from everywhere. Frieza was powering through, unwilling to give up. Even while this...thing happened, Frieza tried to pound his way through the barriers that tried to stop him. He gritted his teeth angrily, viens popping under his skin. He was King Frieza, the ruler of the universe! He conquered it all to reign surpeme and prove he was the best; he would always be the best!

But light swallowed him up. He was young, once again. Even young, Frieza looked older, more developed than Naruto, taller even. But he was blank, surprised looked. When did shit like this happen? Frieza looked at the fist bump with a frown before reaching out and fist bumping back, if only cautiously. He wasn't sure what to say here.

Out in the real world, the Death Ball Rifle exploded with monsterous force, catching everyone within. Frieza was flung violently away from the monsterous attack's explosion, flipping wildly several times.

The Perfect Clone was blown back in shock, losing his Solar Beam charge up. Mewtwo watched on carefully, his purple eyes narrowing.

Naruto in subspace would smile brightly, the innocence of a child there, as he nodded. He understood.

In the real world, the explosion rocked Naruto as well, sending the shinobi flying and rolling along the ground. Skidding to a halt, he looked bloodied, a little road rashed, but not dead. It took him a minute, trying to catch his breath from the impact before he rolled onto his belly, and began to claw his way forward, his legs too injured to support his weight even with his healing factor. So he made slow progress across the field, in Freiza's direction.

Coughing and sputtering heavily as blood splattered against the ground, Frieza was on his feet as swiftly as his pained body would allow. Glowing red eyes landed on Naruto's form and he growled, walking at Naruto and slowly, butsurely, getting steam for a final punch. His slow walk evolved into a crawl and then into a sprint. This was it...

Luke had lost his Guardian Field factor when he slammed into a tree from the blast, before a battered Luke appeared between both foe and ally. "I...Won't quit fighting...Until my last breath." His bright teal eyes seemed to remind the tyrant of something-no someone else it would seem. "I'll never give up...I promised my people.."

Naruto saw the attack incoming, and in this situation, he dug deep, ordering his parents and Kurama to juice him just enough. In his mind's eye, he was flashing back to the Chunin Exams, and a sad redhaired boy very much like him as well. Luke's words however gave him the juice he really needed, as his legs, slightly mangled from a rushed healing, allowed him to push up off the ground, staggering, then a slughish trot, till he barried at Freiza, arm cocked back. "That's right. Heroes never give up, and we never run away!"

"I will never give up...I am King Frieza and I am the hope of my universe!" Frieza said with a snarl, reaching Naruto and planting his foot hard, dust kicking up. Frieza's punch sailed forward at Naruto's face, covered in blood red and black Ki. Frieza was unbelieveably determined to win, it seemed!

Luke then charged at Frieza as well, small daggers slipping into his own hands. "WE WILL BEAT YOU!" He channeled Shadow Fury into the blades of the small swords. "HEROES MAKE MISTAKES YET WE CAN CHANGE!"

The Perfect Clone thrust his paw like hands towards the opposing fighters, firing a full powered Ice Beam. 'GIVE UP ALREADY!'

Naruto cried out. "I am Namikaze Naruto, future Hokage! I will save my world, **DATTEBAYOOOOO**!" He left the ground, launching himself forward as his fist felt the blow from Freiza's fist, his own coming up and under to slam the chin of Freiza, and then be blasted away from their clash by the Ice Beam, rolling along the landscape again adding to his already substantial injuries.

Luke had made an effort and slashed in an upward x shape hoping to injure Frieza with his Shadow Fury attack before jumping away from the freaky tyrant.

Frieza's head snapped back with a bang, making the powerful tyrant stagger back, blood spray from his mouth in a ruby blast. Frieza staggered back and then toppled onto his back, exhusted, while the sword attack further damaged him. He could barely move as she struggled to get to his feet, but muscles refused to work...

Naruto's jaw had been broken, his cheek caved in, and his eye bloodied from Freiza's final punch, the Jinchuriki felt like he went 12 rounds with Haku and Kisame at the same time... gods that was a horrifying combination. But Naruto started crawling again, his legs re-broken, the hand he used to punched Freiza nearly ground beef, and his right side frozen and getting frost bite from the Ice Beam attack.

The Perfect Clone glanced between the two parties before his body fell to the ground with a thud, the clone tried to get himself to his feet. 'I'll...Never let humans...Win...'

Luke FonFabre let out heavy grunts as he struggled to breath evenly. "I may be weakened...But that doesn't...Mean I'll give up..."

'I won't...submit...I am...KING...Frieza...' Frieza thought as he tried to will his muscles to work once again. But nothing worked. Instead, Frieza gambled for a win. If Mewtwo could win, then maybe...

Frieza did something totally uncharacteristic of him. He gave his remaining Ki to Mewtwo, empowering him, but that meant Frieza blacked out seconds later. That was all he could do now...

Naruto continued to crawl towards Freiza, his one good eye still had vision. He grunted, a bloody smear the path on the ground. "Yes... You are King Freiza. Maybe when this is all over...You'll be an even better king." The Jinchuriki grunted, trying to get some healing but with all the chakra he'd been streaming it would be a low possibility of being ready for Mewtwo's ressurgance.

Luke gave a weak chuckle. "Kid...I'll give you the rest of the energy I have with the a Guardian Field...Think you could win with the healing factor...It has.." He glanced over to Naruto embedding a small dagger with the arte..

The Perfect Clone slouched up to his paws, his body arched much like a cats as he rose to his feet. Mewtwo glanced over to Frieza. 'You put up a pretty great fight...Friend.'

Naruto nodded slightly, taking up the item, and feeling the field rebuild his legs enough to let him stand, and his damaged hand getting some semblance of strength back, but his face was gonna be a lost cause for a little while. "Thanks man..." He groaned, internal injuries causing him to spit blood, and level his good eye at Mewtwo. "He's a good fighter... I might now agree with his philosophy... but hopefully I got my point across." He coughed some, more blood passing before rubbing his mouth with his good hand.

Luke slumped himself against a tree, his fonons all but used up from all of the Artes he used. "Win...One for team Overseer...Kid.."

The Perfect Clone's eyes flashed a bright blue for a moment as he prepared to use Swift, star like projectiles forming behind him. 'Lets see who proves their worth, human!'

* * *

Hi no ishi: Konoha fainarutekunikku - Konoha Final Technique: Will of Fire 


	2. What Could Be Done?

Luffy shrugged a bit. He really hoped there was going to be more then just training here. He didn't mind it occasionally, but after two years of straight training. Damnit, he just wants to be strong enough to deal with anything at that point! But it was inevitable that wasn't going to be the case. "Well, who's a trainer around here?" Cause he still didn't really know jack about this place. All he's done is go to a couple diners and fight with a copy-cat brat. Nothing else of any worth mentioning, really.

Gohan re-entered the dojo, making his way over to Naruto. "Shall we get started with increasing your speed?"

Naruto shrugged. "Sure, why not."

Keiko cracked her knuckles softly. "I can train him. Sensei taught me well!" She said with a giggle. She soon struck a pose. "Martial arts is fun!"

Gohan held up a weighted outfit, glancing over to Keiko. "Are you here to train as well and welcome to Shōrai no Dōjō."

"Well, there's Gohan, myself and maybe Beerus, if he's willing," Aqua noted to Luffy as she wracked her mind for information on who all was willing or able to train. "I'm mostly a magic user, so I doubt you'd really want to train with me. And then, of course, you can help people around two, you can challenge others to duels..." Looking at Keiko, she blinked a few times. Man, she could train too? It seemed like everyone was able or willing! That was a good sign.

Luffy would make an awful trainer, so she can probably already count him out of that. He looked over at Keiko, blinking a bit. "So... a dog's gonna train me?" He grinned, chuckling a bit. "Sound pretty cool!" He wouldn't know who the others are that she listed off. He didn't know everyone... unlike everyone else, probably.

Shirouko would teach, but isn't all that great of a teacher since she herself is still learning. So, she is still an eager and more importantly, a determined student. She pokes her head into the dojo, not having seen it before. A smile forms on her face as she sees the others there and greets them with a simple, "Hello."

Well, that was her cue. She was not likely needed by Luffy, but she wasn't really offended either. Luffy was primarily a physical fighter, not a magic user, and he lacked normal ranged attacks. Looking at Emiya as she passed by, Aqua waved at Emiya and said, "Hello, Emiya!"

Keiko's ears pinned back slightly. "I-I'm not a dog... I'm a Lucario. Jackals and stuff..." She said before soon seeing the weighted clothes being held up. "Hmm... I suppose a dojo would make sense to train in!"

Gohan chuckled, then glanced over to Naruto. "Both of you would get an outfit, if you both want."

Luffy just shrugged, not really caring about the technicalities. He didn't really bother learning specifics of people unless he respected them. "Yeah yeah." He looked towards the dojo, nodding. "Yup. Let's go, Dog!" He then ran into said establishment, ready to get things started.

Naruto blinked. "Outfit?" He was perfectly fine in his usual jumpsuit.

Keiko half-spiritedly wandered over towards Gohan. She bowed politely to him before walking into the dojo. She forgot to change into the training gi, of course.

Shirouko smiled when she saw her mentor, "So is this the new training place?" She asked while seeing Naruto and Luffy talk to Gohan and the canine. "Or is it only for another master?"

"Well you are going to be a student of Shōrai no Dōjō. But I won't make you, wear one." Gohan spoke up to his studens.

Naruto blinked seeming... extremely confused. So he just sat and waited.

Luffy followed Naruto's examples and does the same.

"That's Gohan's Dojo...my shop is still where we train, Emiya..." Aqua replied with a chuckle before she began to walked back to **AQUA'S SUPPLY AND TRAINING** There was no need to worry; Aqua was used to this by now, a Master that rarely had more than two students at best. She hoped that Emiya would come back to her shop and traing.

Shirouko waved goodbye to the others as she followed Aqua, not having any reason to switch mentors. Her current one was strong, dependable, and overall an amazing teacher. She walked beside Aqua as she kept her hands inside of coat pockets.

Gohan tossed one of the ten pound undershirts towards Naruto. "If you want to at least gain some speed. That's as heavy of an under shirt I'll give you. Hand-to-hand combat will focus on increasing your speed for upcoming fights."

Looking back at Emiya, she smiled at her student. "Ah, so you came? Very good...we'll be practicing under gravity as usual, but this time, I will be under gravity as well. We'll be using magic and phyical combat to break targets, but these ones move and if you don't break them properly and with a properly excuted move, you'll find they counter..." Aqua explained to Emiya as they walked into her shop and then to the training mat. "Very hard," she concluded with a smirk, a Barrier Spell forming over the training mat, locking both her and her student under a nearly unbreakable sheild.

Naruto gave it a few solid hefts, then unzipped his jacket revealing the fishnet armor beneath it, tossing the undershirt on before putting back the jacket.

Gohan walked over to each of his students, offering one of the weighted shirts to Luffy and then Keiko as well.

Keiko examined the undershirts before accepting one. She turned away politely for the gentlemen, and faced a corner. In fact, she found a changing room if possible and came back with the undershirt over her form, her other shirt folded and placed to the side. She didn't seem fazed whatsoever by it. "This will help our training?"

When he was given the clothing, he was surprised at first. Why the heck did this shirt weigh so much more then it looks like it should? Well, whatever. Luffy took off his red, vest-like shirt and put on the undershirt, not bothering to put the vest back on. This was definitely new. "Why is this thing so heavy?" Not that he had any trouble with it. It was literally weird wearing a ten pound shirt.

Shirouko raised a brow, not sure why her following would even be a question. She nods as Aqua tells her what they would be doing for the day despite wondering why Aqua had to join her as well, since she had not done so before. The questions are kept to herself and grew concerned at the possible counters. She would drop her jacket outside of the mat to show her long sleeve shirt underneath. She would project Bakuya and Kanshou in her hands as she waited for the session to start.

Gohan gave a nod before removing his gi top and the 150 pound blue undershirt off, letting it land next to him with a solid **thud** "These undershirts are used to increase one's speed. The heavier they get the harder it is to run."

Luke ran towards Aqua's shop. "WAIT FOR ME!" He didn't want to disappoint his mentor again.

Naruto blinked. "Why run when you can just replace yourself with the Log?"

Luffy blinked as well. "Why run when you can just kick their ass?"

Naruto looked over towards Luffy. "Cause sometimes to kick their ass you gotta make them think they are kicking your ass, hence replacing yourself with the log, so when they are distracted you kick their ass."

"Not all opponents will give you the chance to get up close and beat them, nor will they fall for all of your tricks." Gohan told his students, crossing his arm across his chest.

Luffy looked over towards Naruto. "So... all you do is replace yourself with a log?" That seemed like a pretty weird Devil Fruit power. _**Cause that's how he's explaining most of this to himself.**_ "I don't always need to get close though." Being stretchy helps with range.

There was a crack as the gravity hit Aqua hard, much, much, much than would appear to weigh down Emiya. Aqua strained under the weight, letting out a breath as she trembled slightly. She summoned her Keyblade and began to perform slow, deliberate strikes as she said, "Here we go. The golden targets will ONLY break under Fire Based spells...and the purple will break only with physical strikes. Hit the wrong target, like hitting a purple target with magic, or cast a spell wrong, and they counter with Gravity based magic. You can envision how much that will hurt." That hopefully made sense to Emiya as the targets in question appeared before Emiya,moving around in confusing, odd patterns. Six purple and fourteen white targets, swamring Emiya and flying all around her. They, as expected, had a disk shape to them. Aqua, practicing Keyblade swings slowly, Luke appeared in her shop. She calmly said to him, "Luke."

Naruto gave a shrug. "The Holy Log is always the first choice of replacement, though his younger brother the branch, or a rock, or a shadow clone and in rare occasions because it takes more chakra other people..."

Luke panted before nervously grinning as he made his way over towards where his mentor was at. "S-Sorry...Sorry..."

Keiko nodded softly before turning to look over the shirt a bit more. "It feels a bit light on me. Is that normal?" She asked curiously. "It's okay, though! I am very eager to learn from you, new sensei!" She spoke to Gohan, bowing politely to him.

Luffy just gave Naruto a blank stare. You could almost hear the _**'woosh'**_ as all that just goes over the pirate's head. He just shrugs, which was still easy with a heavier shirt on.

"I want to see if the three of you.." He looked between Naruto, Luffy and Keiko. "..Can attack me." Gohan seemed to know what he was doing. "Don't hold back at all."

"I will allow you to train. Stop being late, understood? As a punishment, I want you to clean my shops, alone, after we're done training," Aqua replied as she stayed focused herself, not looking in Luke's direction as the Barrier opened up, so he could walk in, which would immediate subject him to the same intense gravity as Emiya was under. "Your training is you will practice spell casting, to increase speed and not call out names of spells. Your targets are red, disk shaped. If you do not cast fast enough, they will hit you with a Thundaga." Red disk targets appeared near Luke, spinning lazily as they moved.

Luke nodded. "I'd kinda worked on casting." His lips thinned in determined expression, as he wanted to show he could casting spells, which differed from his Artes.

Keiko seemed surprised by it, but soon took a stance. Her aura formed around her in a soft blue of purity. It soon started to flare as she got ready. "Okay, sensei... Here I come!" She said before making her way to him. She moved in a zigzag to keep him on his toes. Upon getting close enough, she leaped up and swung a kick for the side of his head. Soon, she then swung the back of her fist for his shoulder. After this, she then swung an axe kick for his torso, causing the ground to break slightly from the impact. All this was done in about four seconds.

Gohan smirked as he quickly turned around to block two of those four attacks. "I may only have one arm, but that doesn't slow me down!"

Shirouko felt the gravity hit her and gritted her teeth as she felt the strain. She would watch as the targets formed around her and silently took in the info given. She would look around at all the targets that flew around them. She would smile as Luke came, happy that the whole group was there. Also, due to the added time given she switched to her bow, her blades simply vanishing from her hands.

That wasn't the first time he heard that when it came to training. Ah well. He stood up, rolling his shoulders a bit to get loosened up. _**Cause he didn't want to strain his rubber muscles.**_ He then thrust his arm to the side, in which it made a pumping motion from his wrist down his arm. Said limb became a light-red in color, and it's skin began to emit steam. He took a stance, rearing the steaming arm back with a clenched fist, while his other arm held forward an opened palm. He didn't feel like announcing attacks today. Maybe a bit lazy from the food he just ate. Still, within less then a fraction of a second, a shockwave was created as he threw a punch right for Gohan's torso. The attack itself being faster then the eye can track, making it look as if he didn't even move.

Rather suddenly, the two of the gold targets lunged at Emiya with blinding speed, while two of the purple targets tried to catch Emiya in twin gravity fields, trying to crush her with addition gravity. The targets attacked!? Since when?! Then again, Aqua warned them to prepare for the unexpected. Meanwhile, Luke was assaulted by the red targets, which already casted two volleysof Thunder magic, spheres of crackling yellow lighting flying right at Luke with insane speed. It was clear Aqua had amped up their training. Meanwhile, Aqua was steadily increasing the gravity on herself, teeth gritted as she did her best to swing her Keyblade up and down in steady, even swings. Her arms where starting to hurt, but she never slacked in her own efforts to train.

Keiko was surprised at how he blocked her movements. So she soon started to follow up with her two connected strikes with an overhead roundhouse aimed for his cheek. "Coming' at ya!" She called out, coming in with that strike from behind thanks to the opening. Still, she was overconfident, which meant she could have missed, even with the power and speed of the Lucario.

Luke very faintly grinned to himself as he let his mind scan through info given. He had never tried anything as they would be doing, before in his life, he faintly winced out before he silently tried to cast a spell, he seemed more used to casting an Arte more than anything.

Shirouko wasn't ready to attack the golden targets and quickly moved from them. She quickly scanned the area to notice to the purple targets having been free to fire at. So, with a quick projection of a simple arrow, she pulled back the bowstring and fired the arrow while she ran. She was slower than she would normally had been and would be caught in the additional gravity field or fields.

Gohan's **Zanzō** vanished before he appeared behind Luffy, slamming a foot into his students side. The scar faced warrior was very quick, quicker than the eye could track it seemed.

Luffy was a bit surprised by that, taking the hit to the side and sliding a bit. It didn't actually hurt, cause rubber and all, but it still pushed him back. His arm returned to normal, flopping to the floor. In an instant, he was already passed out, snoring lightly. _**He clearly wasn't taking it all that seriously, and he just wanted to be lazy right now anyway.**_

Luke was zapped violently by the combined Thuaga spells, which made his hair stand up and would cause muscle control to go out of control. And that was just a single Thundaga,but a twin volley was twice the agony. While he was being zapped, viciously, Emiya fired an arrow at the purple targets, which where hit. But instead of breaking, the targets flashed and a punishing increase of gravity was given to Emiya, which would likely smash her into the training mat with a painful crunch of nose meeting floor. Aqua looked at her students, for a moment, holding her stance as she trained right along side them, Aqua was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, her muscles fighting against the desire of gravity to drag her to the ground.

Naruto watched as the others attacked, quickly creating several shadow clones which at the same instant created henge, transforming into various things around the dojo. Once that was done, he drew in some of his nature chakra, changing into standard Sage Mode. He then launched himself forward, a little restricted by the undershirt but not enough to make a difference in this state, moving right into his Frog-Fu style that worked so well in this form, gathering a Rasengan in hand. It would now be a question of if Gohan was fighting 'against' them if he would ping on the jinchuriki's negative emotion sensing.

Keiko yelped as she kept going and slammed against a wall. Didn't hurt her much, but it stung some. Enough for her to hold her foot for a time. "Oww! Baka!" She berated herself for her failure. She soon started to get up and run back to the others, aiming to keep up her own deal as she formed a bone rod with her aura, and as she spun it, she closed in. She swung at him five times. Once for the head, once for the ribs, a solid strike for his rib cage, then two aimed at his neck. "I can do this, let me prove it!" Bone Rush was dangerous of a move.

Luke grit his teeth from the pain, before, seeming to nearly pass out. Luke wasn't just going to give up, he slowly push himself to his feet.

Gohan glanced over to Keiko using his only hand to grab onto the attack, while lifting his leg to slam his student's stomach into his knee. He didn't seem to take notice of Naruto and what he would do.

Shirouko had only a brief time to register the fact that she had fucked up. Then, the gravity increased dramatically and made her faceplant into the mat. The pain was quickly felt, causing her to cry out for a moment or two. and the bleeding soon came as well, but it wasnt the thing that was keeping her down. The gravity was and slowly began to pick herself up and noticed the black spots coming from the combination of increase gravity. Now, she was too slow to attack, she needed to be stronger. If given enough time, she would get onto her feet once more and project her blades from before. Then, she would sniffle in the blood gushing from her noise and wiped what had come up out with her sleeve.

Naruto seemed ready for several things, not aiming for the "weak" no arm side of the saiyajin, but the arm side, pulling back and preparing to strike with the glowing orb of chakra...

"Get up Luke! Get up!" Aqua yelled at him firmly as the red targets hovered around him, ready to once again pummel Luke back into submission. Aqua was really giving her students a run for their money. She wanted them to get much stronger. As Emiya had made a mistake of using a arrow, Aqua called out, "Physical attacks on purple, not arrows! Those are ranged blows, Emiya!" She was instructing them carefully, but she couldn't watched constantly. She wanted them to use their own experience and skills to win. The gravity slacked off, returning to normal for Emiya, since the increase was only a attack, not permanent. But that had been a weak Gravity spell, not a Graviga or Gravira. That would have likely killed Emiya, if that was the spell being used.

Keiko widened her eyes as she was caught, then dragged into his knee. She gasped as she felt the knee knock her away a few feet, her bone fading as she was unfocused. "Wow, yo-you're good... Never met a human this strong and skilled." She smirked, seemingly spurred on by this. "Then it's time to go all out!" She soon began to take a deep breath before letting her aura start to scorch the ground around her. She was planning something.

Luke pushed himself to his feet, unsheathing his sword Soul Crush. "I...Never stay down!" He grunted out, with the the fierceness of the strongest of people he'd fought.

Gohan shook the pain from his hand, before he prepared a quick Kamehameha Wave, albit a small one, as he wanted to keep his dojo intact.

"You better not, or I'll dismiss you from training!" Aqua replied back, not as a threat, but as a simple fact. She wanted Luke to never stay down, even if the red disks where overpowering him. Soon, they began to prepare to cast more volleys of Thundaga, while Aqua continued her Keyblade strikes under heavy, now painful gravity. Aqua was coughing a bit, but she refused to go onto a knee as she practice kicks and graceful swings. She had to improve! Emiya was finally assaulted once again, the gold disks attacking once again, rushing at Emiya with the goal to drive into her with a single massed volley. The purple disks also casted Firaga spells, fourteen balls of fire flying at Emiya at the same time the Golden disks attacked.

"Aqua, please come to my office." The deity announced before a light grunt could be heard along with the clanking of weights, it looks like the team was not the only one training, though their opponents differ, even The Overseer was preparing for the battle against his sister. Beyond The Overseer's voice and the clanking of metal, a voice could be heard in the background. "999,999,995...10 more to go, come on you can do this." a voice that Aqua may find familiar though the others might not, the man seemed to be supporting The Overseer in his workout.

Keiko soon rushed for Gohan at a blinding speed from his side. She quickly unleashed a flurry of aura-empowered punches and kicks before going for a spinning back kick. After this she screamed out as she formed twin Aura Spheres and hurled them right for her target.

Shirouko nodded, trying not to waste her breath on talking, she'd probably need as much power as she could get. The weight faded from her was good enough for her, but she'd need adjust her natural style a bit. She had her yin blade vanish, leaving her left to be free. Her eyes locked onto the swarming targets and muttered, "Trace On". Her mana shoot through her body, strengthening her body in order to make it stronger and faster, but nothing to far beyond her natural ability. Her eyes quickly scanned to follow the various targets coming in to swarm her. She'd leap in the fire in order to avoid the fire balls launched at her and moved some of the mana into her free hand, so that she could make a quick fire spell that could be thrown at one of the golden targets.

Luke watched the targets circle around him, as he focused on using an FOF arte without the verse needed to perform it. He lifted his sword up and dashed towards one aiming to strike. He wasn't going to let his mentor down, not this time around...

Jumping slightly, Aqua blinked a few times before she looked at her students and said, "Keep training. If you feel endangered by the disks, the safety word is 'stop.'" She dispelled the gravity off of her body, instantly feeling a thousand times lighter. Aqua took in a deep breath and let it out, feeling very good. She felt like she was getting stronger, alright. Soon, Aqua was in the Overseer's office, going, "You called for me, sir?" She had called him sir. Was Aqua loyal to the Overseer now? One golden disk was struck by Emiya's Fire spell, exploding in a puff of magic. Firaga's smashed into the floor, exploding violently and making a smoke screen of oily black smoke from the detonations. The golden disks chased her like a pack og ravenous wolves, buzzing through the air angrily. The purple disks flung orbs of Thundaga spells at Emiya now, which tracked her angrily.

Gohan sent the small wave of energy towards Naruto. "Don't just stand there!" He wanted to see if the kid would use the weight of the undershirts heaviness to his advantage.

Keiko unfortunately Gohan had received a thrashing from how Keiko rushed at him, and those spheres homed in, exploding powerfully enough to shake the place up. Uh oh.

The Great Overseer grunted lightly, as he is in the center of the room, lifting a large set of weights, the weights did not seem that big but the weights were incredibly heavy, so heavy that various items around the room were being drawn into the weights own gravitational pull. The blonde mail grunts as he slowly pushes the barbell up, his spotter being a tall male, the tall male had long brown hair to his mid back, a scar going across his two gold eyes and one going down his right. "Thanks." The Overseer said as he sets the barbell up, the brown haired male turning his head the moment Aqua entered, walking over to the shower room. "Thanks for coming, Aqua."

"...Um..." Aqua stuttered a bit before she looked at the Overseer, feeling the same aura of Xemnas coming from the man spotting the Overseer. "Well, you did call me, sir. I am supposed to come, rather than be disrespectful. My students have enough instructions to train, sir," Aqua replied with a nod, acting quite respectful to the Overseer. "What did you call me for, sir?"

Naruto was actually going to do the opposite, and block the incoming kamehameha wave with the rasengan.

Shirouko would counter with the quickest things that she could think of, her blades. She would fire various blades at the orbs set to shock her in hopes to fully detonate them as she slowed down her pace so that purple discs could catch up to her, making it easier for her to reach now. Once, they would get a few from her, she'd increase the mana flow in order to increase her abilities even more so that she could reach the nearest before it could fire again.

The Great Overseer cocked his eyebrow at Aqua, he couldn't help but be a bit suprised at her attitude, she seemed a touch more loyal than her usual passive self.

Ichigo stepped back into the city after training in the Dangai Precipice World.

Yugi would wander his way out of the Battle City Tower, where duelists had been habited during the tournament when he'd last been there.

The Thundaga orbs did explode as the metal swords conducted electricity, throwing off the current of the yellow, crackling orbs. Two more purple disks exploded violently from Fire spells, while Luke was pounded by more Thundaga spells, which no doubt hurt if the man failed to escape the orbs of lightning. Still, as disks where destroyed,more replaced them in order to keep Emiya busy, as well as Luke. Aqua, despite being quite professional sounding and being quiet calm, was a bit nervous at the brunette before her. He looked familiar, but he felt off as well. "Well, sir...do you need something? If not, I need to get back to my students, sir," Aqua replied in a respectful tone to the God.

Luke leaped out of harms way at the very last second. Luke wasn't a total idiot, not when training was involved. He glanced over towards Shiro after a short bit.

The Great Overseer nods lightly. "Indeed. I am releasing you battle restrictions and allowing you to fight, you will be a great ally of the field so you can't be on the sidelines forever. I also have two more things I will do. I will change the balance restriction, hopefully amping up everyone's power closer to their home realm's power, allowing them to train more effectively. Speaking of which, you will be training too but seeing as how people of your fighting technique are rare, I brought someone from a parallel of your universe. The man is said to be The Heart of Nothingness but he has agreed to fight alongside us and to help you train."

A few blinks came from the bluenette the Great Overseer's rather long winded reply. Well, there was plenty of good news to have here, since she could fight now! At this Aqua nodded her head to, but when he mentioned the 'Heart of Nothingness', Aqua was quickly to reply, politely, "Sir, I am not training with Xemnas." She looked at the man who seemed to be Xemnas but with brown hair, the form of Terra twisted by this...bastard. By Xehanort. Aqua looked at the Overseer and said, "Unless you mandate my training with him, I would prefer not too, sir."

Shirouko would bring her blade down onto the the nearest target that she closed in on and quickly bounced away from the blast. She would not stray to far from the ground and would have a small fire spell form in her open palm as she waited for the next attack to come.

The Great Overseer nodded lightly. "I figured you would say that though let me explain. The man before you is both Terra and Xenmas, yet neither as well. The man known as Terra has retaken his body from Xenmas, though the boy has been long changed by Xenmas, causing it to no longer be the body of Terra anymore, now it seems the lines between the two have gotten blurrier as time went on. Though two things are for sure. This man seems to hold Terra's personalities and memories, and that he is on our side. If you truly do not wish to train with him, that is fine but I would prefer you atleast talk with him and find the answers for yourself."

Emiya's training was not about to come to a end quickly, as the disks were relentless in their attacks, continuing to assault on Emiya as the golden colored disks assaulted her with rushes from multiple angles, while the purple disks casted Aeroga now, nearly invisible blasts of wind magic flying at Emiya in staggered volleys. "Then let him speak, sir. And I want to speak to him, alone. Please, sir," Aqua replied to the Great Overseer, feeling her body warming up because of some undetermined emotion.

The Great Overseer nods lightly as he slowly gets up from the lifting bench before snapping his fingers, disappearing in a flash.

Ichigo yawns as he walks around the city.

Born During Rest sighs lightly as he sat down on a chair, the two of them now alone in the room.

"Who are you? Who are you really?" Aqua asked the man before her in a calm, collected tone as she stared him down, emotionless as she tried to determine who he was. He claimed to he Terrra and Xemnas. She was not interested in Xemnas and Terra; she wanted to see Terra and this was Terra, not some horrifying fusion of both she couldn't handle.

Shirouko moved quickly in order to fire a quick fire spells towards two of the incoming disks and was barely able to dance around the others. She would have her focused centered onto golden disks and so would easily be hit by the wind spells aimed at her.

Born During Rest nods softly. "It's as Lord Overseer said. I am Terra but I'm not. I am Xenmas but I am not. It's more like I am a complete fusion of the two but the more dominant side would be Terra." The man slowly stood up. "When Xehenort stole my body, I would hunt him down until I reclaimed it, though when I did, it was no longer my body, my power would drive my world into chaos before leaving me in the realm of nothingness. I was there for atleast a good few thousand years until Lord Overseer found me.."

Finally, after he answered, Aqua frowned, eyes narrowing at him dangerously. She had her own reply to him, going, "Then you're not Terra. I don't want to train with you! Terra...the Terra I knew would always proudly say he was Terra. That he was ALWAYS Terra. You have none of the pride and joy Terra has. You have no feelings, no drive." Her voice was flat and even, but one could tell she was mad. So mad that the disks all suddenly exploded as their master lost focus on them. The gravity field also vanished into thin air, likely leaving Emiya and Luke confused.

Luke blinked slightly before he glanced over towards Shiro. "...Have any idea what the hell just happened."

Shirouko cut the mana flow, in her body, off as she lowered her blades. "Best guess is that she is going to send something bigger to attack us."

Born During Rest sighs as he moves his eyes downward. "It's because im NOT the Terra you know. Pride and such mean nothing when I have become this...thing..." The man clenches his fists as his gold eyes glow lightly, a single tear slowly forming down his eye as the Way-marker around his neck began to jingle lightly, even though the man's body and mind have changed so much, that was the one thing he always held close to him, the orange trinket jingling lightly around his neck. "I do not blame you for holding disdain for me, infact im sure it's justified...But...In this war, even you can be lost to it's tides...I will not let it happen... _ **I refuse to lose you to darkness and destruction once again..**_ " The man released a great sigh, calming himself.

A slight twitch came from Aqua's right eye before she walked up to Terra and slapped him roughly across the face. That was it; she was not going to stand for this! She stared at him before speaking. "I swear to Kingdom Hearts you better stop that 'thing' talk. If you think I disdain you...you're wrong. I want you to start realizing that even if you lost your body, even if you didn't listen to me, and you went astray...that you are Terra. You should be proud of yourself. Stop moping in the past! I did and all it did was hurt more. You are Terra! Don't hide you're a dense, rockhead, handesome, strong man. Embrace who you are!"

Born During Rest sighs lightly before a smile slowly forms on his head. The male then gently jabs Aqua in the forehead. "Hey, don't call me rockhead, water legs." He says with a soft smile, slowly pulling his long brown hair into a ponytail. "You're right though. I am who I am, and I can't forget that." The man grips the trinket around his neck tightly "Now then, during our fight before, I noticed you got stronger, though Im gonna take that as a sign to not hold back, just like when we were still in training." Terra stretches his arms out lightly. "There's no rush however, we should probably get to know eachother more, Lord Overseer told me you are from a parallel world like mine."

"Don't call me water legs, Sir Rockhead." Aqua retorted with a laugh before she shook her head some. This was going to be a long day, alright. But she didn't mind, really. He seemed to be wanting and willing to change. "Well, no, why the heck would we hold back? master Eraqus never called for us to be tame during fighting..." Aqua mused with a chuckle before she looked away for a moment. "Terra. I am from a parallel universe, but mine is gone,destroyed completely," Aqua admitted, sighing a bit as the memories flooded her. But she shook it off, going, "So...You're not going to wear that horrible Organization coat are you?"

Shirouko sighs and decides that everything was over for now. "So, you want to take a break or you wanna spar until she gets back?" She asked as she looked over to Luke.

Born During Rest looked over towards his cloak. "Well I guess I can change it but, as an Assistant, I don't get Points to use, I was only recently just allowed to fight." He says with a light smile. "Maybe there is a clothing place I can go to."

"...I own the Suppy store," Aqua offered to the man, hoping that Terra would take her up on her offer, a faint blush coming to her face. This wasn't the Terra she knew, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to not be friendly.

Born During Rest nodded lightly before slamming his fist into his palm. "Sounds good." Terra lets out a light chuckle before he was then silenced by the overwhelmingly loud menacing roar of his empty stomach, threatening to devour all who encounter it.

Luke grinned as he glanced over to Shiro. "Lets go and relax."

"...you're also lucky I own the restraunt as well, Terra," Aqua said as she stared at him with a look of complete surprise and amusement before she reached over and grabbed his hand firmly. A shiver passed through her before she teleported them into her Supply and Training.

Shirouko Emiya frowned at him. "Why not train? We need to after that Outlier showed up!"

Luke nervously laughed when his stomach growled. "I forgot to eat..." He then fell silent at the mention of the Outworlder team.

Gohan made his way out of his dojo, his orange gi shirt pulled back over his head. Gohan had gotten to see the abilities of his students.

Shirouko sighed out. "But...I guess you fighting hungry isnt going to help with training though."

Luke frowned to himself with a sigh right after. "Sorry you had to see me get angry the other day..."

Shirouko lightly hit him on the shoulder. "Its fine, not like I was reacting all that well myself. I was scared when the Outworlder team showed up and I froze, but you got me out of it."

Luke faintly chuckled to himself. "As a prince consort from where I come from, it pays to mask one's anger when it's needed." He tilted his head back to let her see his bright teal eyes.

Shirouko smiled at him and looks into her eyes, smiling softly before heading out of the store.

Luke placed his hand on her shoulder before she could completely leave. "I have a small place nearby. You could come over and eat..If you want, I mean."

Shirouko stopped as he grabbed her shoulder and raised a brow at him before he speaks up. Once he does though, she thinks about it for a quick moment, "Yeah, its good."

Luke gave her a smile, before he started down the streets. "Damn...Looks like the streets are abandoned tonight.." He glanced over to her offering his hand to hold.

Shirouko walked down the street as she looked at the empty streets, before noticing the hand offered to her. "No, I think I'll be fine."

* * *

 **Zanzō -** **Afterimage**


End file.
